


Mind the Changes

by HeroFizzer



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Hypnosis, Incest, Mind Control, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: When a student is turned down by Satsuki for recommending a particular club, the class president has her world turned upside down, with the worst part being that she doesn't even know it. Not even her sister Ryuko is aware. Something is off, though. Could the president of the Mind Control Club know anything, or will he be too busy playing with their rears?





	Mind the Changes

“Ms. Satsuki, you have a student who wishes to see you. He refers to himself as Mr. Nazo.”

“Send him in.”

As Satsuki watched over the denizens make their way up the large hill that led to the school's grounds, she exhaled through her nostrils, her eyes shut as well. She thought to herself how this must have been the umpteenth time this particular one-star wearing moron has tried to talk her into a new club for the others to join in on. She had made several arguments against the concept, and yet here he was again, ready to get into another discussion that was likely to leave his face under her heel. As the school's ruler, she got a thrill out of doing so, and considering how many previous conversations he had over the subject, she wondered if he did so as well.

“Satsuki, hi!” shouted the male student, acting casually in front of Satsuki. This nonchalant opening, acting as if he was even on the same grounds as her, forced her to throw her blade at him, only getting it stuck in the door behind him. “I'm so glad to see you again, you seem like you're in such a great mood now that I thought maybe I could talk about setting up that club again!”

Satsuki walked past him to grab her portion of the scissor blade, pulling it from the door. She was concerned with Nazo, as he had just continued the discussion as if she didn't just try to throw her weapon into him in the hopes of impalement just to end this continuous annoyance. “Nazo, how many more times do you wish to be stepped on?” she asked calmly.

“Uh...none?” he replied.

“And yet here you are, looking to start up this...what was it called again?”

“Oh, a Mind Control Club!” he responded.

“Right, that. I've told you the numerous reasons why I can't allow that, haven't I?”

“You did, sure.” Nazo said, nodding his head. “But it seems like a lot of the concerns can be looked over very easily.”

Satsuki sighed, aware she wasn't getting through to him, as was the norm for these meetings. “I can't look over the fact that having a club to begin with of that nature would have some very gray moral areas, specifically on what you intend to use it for. Furthermore, nobody in this school actually knows mind control abilities,” she said, unaware of the wicked smile Nazo was only now pulling, “and even then, those who would have an interest in such matters are very few and far between, especially with the scale of this school and the students that inhabit it. Given club establishment requires a set amount of students as members, I can already tell that there won't be too many coming to your meetings.”

“But it doesn't have to be people just having mind control powers!” Nazo insisted. “There are people who are just interested in BEING mind controlled! I could handle that much.”

“And you would have waivers set up so that those signing up can agree that nothing they do is of their own willpower? That you would have full responsibility in their actions after you've established dominance over them?” Satsuki now stood over Nazo, leering at him with her large, dominant eyebrows.

“Uh...well, I hadn't thought about that part.” Nazo replied, nervously pulling on his collar. “I didn't think it would need all that legalese, and-”

“Exactly.” Satsuki interrupted. “You didn't think. You're far too interested in doing whatever perverted things to people that you hadn't considered the consequences of your actions. And while I may rule over this school with an iron fist, parents still have some level of control over their children, and I would rather not have them banging at my door just because the students act like chickens or something at the first note of a whistle.”

“Well, that's just not how mind control works, Ms. Satsuki, ma'am.” Nazo said, trying his best to butter up his superior.

“Oh, really?” Satsuki asked. She saw the look on Nazo's face, having a concern with this club no matter what. Her biggest worry, of course, was that in the wrong hands she could very likely become a victim of this mind control, as she's made several enemies over time and she knew it. While most have been kept in line to a reasonable degree, only the club presidents were anywhere close to her, and she knew she could trust them. But this one in particular, a one-star, just didn't have anything to him that she could ensure he'd be kept under her thumb. “Then let me see if I can pull a student away from their lunch and have you show me how it's done?”

As Satsuki turned away, Nazo grinned, finally seeing his opportunity. “How about I use it on you instead, Ms. Satsuki?”

##

The next morning, Satsuki awoke from her sleep, feeling rather groggy. She had no idea why, but she couldn't recall what it was that made her so tired despite what must have been a well deserved, eight hour slumber. The day before went on as any other day had, with perhaps only a moment or two dealing with Ryuko and her attitude, but even that was rather minor. Nothing broke out into a large-scale fight, in fact the day was just rather bland.

Yet she couldn't help but think that she was forgetting about something that happened yesterday. Nothing came immediately to mind, so she ignored it rather than let it eat away at her the rest of the day.

Slipping out of bed, Satsuki made her way to her study, not changing into her uniform, as she felt she didn't need it for some reason. Once she made her way to her study, she saw that a cup of tea had been made, and sat comfortably in the classy chair in the middle of the room, allowing her to see the students as they prepared for yet another day at Honnouji Academy. Nothing felt out of place, and yet, something seemed rather off.

As she contemplated what may be wrong with her current surroundings, in walked Ryuko Matoi, her one-time rival and apparent sister. She had that same edgy looking expression that she usually did, although Kiryuin recognized that she had a similar curiosity peering through that glance.

“Satsuki,” Ryuko said, folding her arms, “does something seem weird to you this morning?”

After sipping her tea, Satsuki hummed in pondering thought, feeling her sister's eyes rest on her as she awaited an answer. “Now that you mention it, something does feel different today, doesn't it?” She took another look at the monitors, examining the students once again. On the part of the males, they seemed to be rationally fine, their uniforms still etched in designs inspired by military suits. However, all of the girls seemed to be more revealing, nothing at all like the sailor uniforms that were set as the standard for Honnouji. In fact, it wasn't even anything like what Ryujo wore with her living attire. There was nothing one could consider to call 'clothing' on the female portion of the student body, save for thongs that rode up their asses and between the folds, their standard shoes and socks, and heart shaped pasties that did very little to cover up and leave any sort of imagination behind on what's underneath the suits.

And yet, despite seeing it for herself, Satsuki remained calm as she saw the monitors for herself, acting like her usual stubborn yet collected self. “Could it be that the girls are all wearing very little on their way to school?” she asked. “It does seem rather risque of them to wear so little while the boys are all covered up.”

“It does, sure.” Ryuko nodded, thankful that she wasn't the only one aware of the change. “I'm just glad I wasn't the only one to notice that.” As she rubbed the back of her head, Ryuko Matoi paused as she felt a breeze pass by where she left her arms previously, staring down to see that she was in the buff as well, having no clothes on, not even the thong and panties expected of the female classmates. “It did seem weird that I was seeing more of Mako than I'm used to.”

“But it feels normal, right? Seeing those girls and their bountiful assets on display in such a way?”

Ryuko nodded. “Yeah, good, thanks, I thought the idea of it being so...normal? That was odd in itself.”

Satsuki licked the taste of tea from her lips, exhaling from her nostrils as she tried to make sense of the matter. Luckily, there was someone else in the room that could help them make sense of the matter. “What do you think, Nazo?”

Satsuki looked back at her chair, seeing the indent made specifically for someone to sit underneath the class president all for the sake of eating her ass. The chair had been like that for a long time now, we swear. The president of the Mind Control Club, Nazo, was seated on the floor, his head resting on the indent of the seat as he had been casually eating out Kyuryuin's asshole this whole time, savoring the flavor that it brought about to his taste buds. He himself was without pants, his erection sported proudly to both girls, although they didn't treat it like it was anything out of the norm, either. After all, Satsuki had no clothes on as well, giving her favorite two-star president the best access possible to her rear end for his means of breakfast.

When Satsuki rolled forward on her chair to let him breathe, Nazo thought the question over and gave his response, “Are you sure that's weird? I'd swear that's how they've always dressed.” With the class president positioned differently on her seat, Nazo started to crane his neck towards her bountiful butt, his tongue sticking out as he rode it slowly from just under her anal entry point and slid it all the way up to her crack's starting point, getting the most taste from her rectal region.

As he brought his fingers to her rear, sticking two of them inside Satsuki's butt, the two sisters gave his words some thought, with the class president not even flinching from the way Nazo's fingers jutted into her. It felt nice, but given her stone-faced personality there wasn't much in the way of expressions that one could get out of her, save perhaps her own mother.

“I guess they have always been like that.” Ryuko said, suddenly agreeing with the Mind Control Club's president. “It was like that when you took control, right, Satsuki?”

“Now that I think about it, yes.” Satsuki admitted, pausing to sip her tea. “I suppose previous class presidents made the decision to go with that, yet it held such a long tradition that we never considered changing it.”

“That's interesting.” Ryuko said, rubbing her chin. “Okay, so THAT ain't the thing that feels so off, but something doesn't feel right. So what is it, then?”

As Nazo continued to finger his class president, he grew somewhat nervous over the matter, afraid that he might be figured out if he didn't play this right. He was happy enough that he managed to get Satsuki Kyuryuin under his spell, with the rest of the student body, and the town, following suit afterwards. While the former one-star student had to hypnotize everyone, it wasn't an unlimited ability, as even he knew with all the work he put into learning it for the sake of this moment, he would have his breaking point, and everyone would realize what was wrong. And with the two sisters making such a fuss about the situation, even though they remain calm, he had to do something to distract them.

Pulling his fingers from Satsuki's butt, the mind controlling student stuck them in his mouth, using his tongue to swirl around his digits just to get the full taste on his mind. He had adored her massive butt for a long time, and was pleased to finally get it all for himself. Though he supposed he could share it with someone, if it meant getting their mind off the current issue. After delivering a smack to Kyuryuin's derriere, Nazo moved his head to look at Ryuko and ask, “Hey, Ryuko! Satsuki's ass tastes wonderful! Maybe you'll want to have a taste for breakfast? Not much else as far as food goes right now, anyway!”

“Eh, sure, why not.” Ryuko said, shrugging at Nazo. If he said her sister's ass tasted great, it must be worth her time to consume it.

Satsuki moved from her seat to the sofa, getting on all fours while she rested her head on the armrest. This allowed Nazo to move his neck, which was getting a bit sore despite all he could do to make himself comfortable under such a lovely backside. As she sat behind the class president, Ryuko stared into her sister's rear, watching her asshole as it winked at her, having a bit of concern while Nazo watched them both, tugging his dick in anticipation of such sexy actions between them. While she had seen much of Satsuki before, she never paid much attention to such a big rear end, but now that she was staring into the abyss, it was hard to ignore what must have been a palatable rump, according to the mind control president.

Putting her hands on her sister's cheeks, Ryuko spread them apart to give herself access, leaning into the anus without worry over the taste. Her tongue stuck out, prepared to eat Satsuki's asshole as a meal to start off her day, and pushed the tip against the entry point. While the hole had already been slickened up by Nazo's saliva, she could still taste the remnants of a meal from the surrounding area, and felt rather complacent over what she was dining on.

“...Huh.” Ryuko said casually. “That's actually not so bad.” The tongue pushed into Satsuki's rear, digging into the anal cavity while picking up an oddly sweet flavor from inside. She couldn't understand how, but something that had been widely conceived as being smelly and rancid tasted wonderful to her buds, wanting her to chew on more of her sibling's ass. Nazo watched on with amusement, grinning as he stroked his cock to the anal play of the two sisters.

“My ass tastes that good, does it?” Satsuki groans, her expression unwavering even as Ryuko poked and prodded inside her ass.

“Thprithigly, yeth.” Ryuko answered, refusing to pull her tongue out of the related rectum.

“Can I...taste myself?” Satsuki asked, her own curiosity growing over the flavor. She moved away from Ryuko's mouth, allowing her sibling's tongue to pop from her rear as she sat right next to her former rival.

“You might as well if you're this eager.” Ryuko said with a grin. The two sisters leaned into one another, their tongues kissing as Satsuki eagerly pressed against her sibling's lips, making out with her while they had a taste within their mouths. The tongues pushed against one another, with the older one dancing around Matoi's in an effort to get the best taste. Nazo was beside himself, jaw agape as he watched the two make out while their bodies remained naked on the sofa. He didn't even command them to do that, as it was apparently of their own willpower. Perhaps the two were that enamored with the other, their secret desires to hate fuck one another coming out into the open now that Ryuko had been able to taste Satsuki's asshole. Whether it was an effect of his mind control, he couldn't say, but he was more than pleased with the results it had garnered him.

The two really started to get into it, as Satsuki pushed Ryuko back on the sofa, humming into her mouth as she sat over her with their pussies pressing together. The longer haired sibling slowly rubbed her folds over the sister's clit, hearing her hum back in the delightful arousal they were creating as their tongues continued to wrestle about. Nazo just watched from Satsuki's chair, stroking his cock in eagerness as he watched them continue to play with one another, staring on at their backsides from the angle he was at. He couldn't believe how well his luck was currently, as neither one seemed to realize that everything around them was off, including the act of incest they were committing currently. And Nazo was quite all right with that.

Without even realizing she was doing it, Satsuki started to slam her ass atop Ryuko, their pussies slapping hard together, with enough weight that juices started to spurt from the folds and leave a damp stain on the carpet. Nazo grinned with delight, unaware of the trail of drool coming from his mouth as he stared with glee that he was able to see the sisters make out for himself. He was taking so much enjoyment from seeing how much bounce was in the class president's rear, watching it fling upwards and drop down with so much mass that he could hear the thickness of the slaps on her former rival's body. And apparently the taste of Satsuki's asshole was so much for them that they couldn't help themselves but get further turned on. But he did need to break it up for a brief second, lest he lose himself and climax before having a turn.

Satsuki soon parted her lips from Ryuko's, a trail of saliva between them as they kept their natural expressions on. “I see. I taste rather well, considering it's my ass.” she said, her lip quivering as she tried to hide a smile. “But I wonder if your ass would taste just as good.”

Ryuko shrugged, “I dunno, I don't think I taste that good. I think my food choices are much spicier.”

“I guess there's only one way to find out.”

Satsuki stood up from her spot on the couch, slapping Ryuko's ass as she positioned herself in the same manner as her sister had moments before. The longer haired sibling knelt behind the derriere, which was still rather plump despite not having the same rotund nature as her own backside. That didn't stop it from looking like a treat for the class president to enjoy, as she leaned into Ryuko and jabbed her tongue right into her with ease, no hesitation on her part at all. Ryuko flinched, though her expression hadn't changed as she stared off into the distance, thinking about how Satsuki's tongue swirled around inside her anal cavity while her cheeks were squeezed with such firmness. She felt her sibling's fingers knead into the backside, tongue rolling around within her as if trying to gather as much flavor from the tunnel as possible, as if she couldn't live without the flakes inside.

Nazo licked his lips as he rubbed and tugged his boner, which sat at about eight inches in length. His eyes had been glued to the two hotties and their incestuous anal play, eager to join in. He had given Satsuki's rear so much attention already, but after getting a taste for himself he just had to see how the class president could handle a good and proper rectal reaming.

Standing up, Nazo approached the sofa, getting behind Satsuki with one leg on the furniture and the other on the floor, stepping into the damp spot created by their combined fluids. With his cock hard, the mind control president rubbed his tip against her rear, getting the mixture of his and Ryuko's fluids on himself to prime his dick before entering. “Don't mind me,” Nazo said, not wishing to interrupt Satsuki's anal meal, “I'm just pleasing myself.”

“Help yourself.” Satsuki said casually, raising her ass up to give him better access. As her hands her on her sibling's backside, she couldn't do much for the three-star president, though he didn't seem to want the cheeks spread that far apart anyway. He managed on his own, squeezing one cheek as he guided his member into her rectum. Satsuki grunted, her teeth almost biting into Ryuko's skin as she did so, but the feeling was fleeting after just a few seconds. Nazo sighed as he felt the tightness of the president's derriere fitting around his cock with ease and comfort, even if it was a bit tight.

As he pushed further up the cavern, Satsuki was still lost in eating out Ryuko, slowly succumbing to an addiction she never knew she wanted. Her sister's ass was heated inside, likely from any of the spicy foods she had been eating. Yet there was a hint of sugary goodness within the cavern walls, unidentifiable to her taste buds. Ryuko was, however, amazed at how ill-mannered her eating habit was, as she slurped and sipped on that backside as if there was no tomorrow. It aroused Ryuko, not that one would tell, but it wasn't anything that she expected from her tight-ass of a sister.

Speaking of personality, Nazo was still amazed at how tight Satsuki was. He supposed that the class president was as strict as one could get, not wavering in her stubborn behavior, nor her emphasis on perfection. She had likely never taken a dick up the ass as well, again placing that on her own means of personality. When his dick was all the way inside, he held Satsuki's hips, pulling them back as he bucked into her ass, watching as her skin rippled with every slap they made together. Fluids flew from the class president's pussy, leaving marks on the sofa that she was ignorant of, far too busy wishing she could fit her whole head up Ryuko's butt, she enjoyed the taste that much.

Taking deep breaths through her nostrils, Ryuko gripped the armrest tighter, her body moving slightly due to the shift that came all the way from Nazo and his pounding of Satsuki's butt. Even as her sister held onto her rear, she could feel just the slightest shake coming from them cause her ass to jitter, bouncing lightly while the longer haired sibling got most of the impact. She was, however, impressed that neither she nor her sister were making long, aroused moans that made them sound hornier than a literal bitch in heat. But this was fine. She was still enjoying the rectal lashing from Satsuki's tongue, although she almost wondered if this was weird to anyone else...

It wasn't long after that Nazo felt the throbbing in his tip, his teeth clenched together while Satsuki squeezed her cavern around his dick. The veins along the stick throbbed with blood pumping in, unable to hold himself back for too long. This was, however, a fantasy coming to life as he was able to experience Satsuki's asshole, so it may as well be now that he release his load and claim her as his own. With one harsh thrust, Nazo managed to squeeze out his milky cream, filling it up inside the class president while flooding her asshole. Satsuki hummed as her tongue swirled against Ryuko's rectal cavity, the shorter haired sister imagining for herself how it must look inside her. The sisters were enjoying their predicament well, even if it didn't show, but they still felt like something weird was going on even then.

When he had depleted himself of the built up load, Nazo sighed and pulled back, his tip getting caught on Satsuki's anal hole before pulling harder, his crown finally popping out of her rectum. The class president sighed, her eyelids half shut after taking such enjoyment from the actions of her Mind Control Club president. “Hey, Ryuko,” he said, resting against the armrest of the sofa, “how about you try your sister's ass now? It has some of my seasoning on top of it.”

“Eh, sure.” Ryuko said casually. “I like how Satsuki eats me out, but I think I'm good for the moment.” As she moved to where Nazo was standing, Satsuki remained in place, allowing the three-star student's jizz to drip from her rectum and slowly coat over her taint. Now in position, Ryuko slid her tongue upwards, getting a taste of the seed just before it could touch her sibling's pussy, and possibly impregnate her. She did admit that Nazo had a good flavor to his juices, but she wondered how it must be eating straight from the rectum. She decided to try it first by stretching out Satsuki's anus, using a finger from each hand and inserting them. Once inside she hooked them against the wall, pushing the entry point outwards so that she could give herself better access.

Satsuki grunted as she felt Ryuko tear into her, forcing her rectal region to stretch out even as she clenched her sphincter inwards. Snorting through her nostrils, one could see steam emanating from them while she remained composed, perfectly calm over what her sister was doing. After forming a larger gap, Ryuko leaned into Satsuki's ass, her tongue sticking out as she slid inside to gather Nazo's nectar. Much like the longer haired sibling, Ryuko sucked hard to get the jizz out of her anus, her tongue swirling around the cavern to ensure the walls became equally clean of such a sweet treat.

As the newer student was eating her out, Satsuki watched Nazo stand before her, his cock still surprisingly erect. He waved his member about to get her attention, smiling ad innocently as he possibly could. "Hey Satsuki, if you want to taste yourself a little more, how about eating the cum off my dick?"

"Seems like a reasonable request." Satsuki said, leaning into Nazo to suck on his cock. Her lips pressed into the tip, slurping the seed that coated it before she tried to lean forward, needing her entire body to move before she could go deeper on the club president. Ryuko's face moved along with her body, still hungry for more cum to eat out of the anus. Her tongue moved about, attempting to burrow deeper than it can possibly move, well aware there was much more just inches away from the tip.

Nazo sighed, petting Satsuki's silky hair while she looked up at him, her lips practically suctioned onto his erection. Her tongue twisted around his rod, getting a feel of the grooves that the veins created on his skin. She even jabbed it a few times against the urethral slit, a little hint of her dominant attitude poking through. The constant thrusts of the tongue against his crown caused Nazo to shiver, sighing as he felt the rush run up and down his spine. Satsuki couldn't lie, she enjoyed the odd mixture of seed, dick, and ass all at once as the flavor moved around her mouth, gathering what cream was left behind in her mouth before swallowing it down.

As the longer haired sister continued to move her mouth across his schlong, Nazo looked over at Ryuko, seeing her try her hardest to dry up Satsuki's well. The edgier of the two was slurping very hard on the anus, her lips practically locked on while using the power of suction to pull out the remainder of the cream he had left behind. He was certain that he could give his dick to her just to tide her over, and if she wanted the cum so badly he could just ejaculate into her mouth.

"Hey, Ryuko!" Nazo shouted, grabbing her attention. "If you want more of that, I can let you suck on this now!"

"Hm…it doesn't have the cream on it though, right?" asked a suspicious Ryuko.

"Not now, no," he responded, shaking his head, "But if you suck on it long enough more comes out!"

"Ah, well that makes sense." Ryuko said, casually leaving her sister's behind to kneel on the floor. Satsuki backed away from Nazo and his dick, a trail of drool between them until she wiped her lips. The class president sat upright, watching as Ryuko took a moment to suck on his balls, slurping up the salty taste that his sack provided. She watched on as her sister took the whole thing inside her mouth, amazed at how stuffed her cheeks looked with such a set of nuts within her. Ryuko did her best to breathe through her nostrils, her tongue rubbing against the scrotum to ensure she covered everything there.

While her sister was doing a good job on Nazo, Satsuki watched on, her hips fidgeting as she remained seated on the sofa. Her ass was starting to grow eager for some kind of attention after a moment or so without anyone eating it out. It was an odd feeling, having gone this long in the morning and still desiring attention for her backside. She did enjoy the way she sat on Nazo to start off her day, that much was a fact, but it still wasn't enough. Between Nazo and Ryuko her ass was treated well, but it wasn't that right kind of raw she wanted. She wished for her rectal tunnel to require her to itch herself just to appease her asshole. But she would have to wait just a little, as her younger sister was getting more of her ass in her mouth thanks to the Mind Control Club's president.

When Ryuko had finished playing with Nazo's sack, she popped the balls from her mouth, letting her saliva dangle from them as it slowly dripped to the floor. Her tongue slid against the underside of his shaft, riding it all the way up to the tip, where she was then capable of moving her head so as to engulf the crown in her mouth with one swift motion. Nazo was rather impressed that she could even manage to do that on her own, considering he never thought her to be such a talented slut, even when she was fighting in a scantily clad sailor uniform.

The shorter haired sister bobbed forward, moving along his shaft while her sister Satsuki failed to sit still, even as her cold stare remained unwavered on her face. The only movement was still in her ass, shuffling about on the sofa as she tried to remain calm. Yet even Ryuko could see the antsy nature of her sibling, looking for further attention inside her bum. Or perhaps she had grown so raw that she was trying her best to scratch the itch inside without drawing too much attention to it.

Pulling her lips back, Ryuko addressed her sister, "Hey, Satsuki, if you need something to do you could eat my pussy for a change."

"Don't be ridiculous." Satsuki said, crossing her legs while her rump still rubbed on the sofa. "That doesn't feel so right to me."

Nazo tried not to laugh, as that was all Satsuki on her own with no interference from his power. He found amusement in the fact that she was willing to make out with her sister and eat ass, while having her ass eaten out as well, yet having someone else's muff in her mouth was apparently too much.

"Come on, Satsuki," Nazo said, encouraging her to go along with it, "who knows, it might taste just as good as her ass does. You'll never know without trying."

Satsuki paused for a moment, contemplating the club president's argument for eating her sister's snatch. "You might actually have a point there." She said, leaving her seat on the sofa to lay on the floor. Ryuko brought her ass off the ground, watching as her sister laid her head underneath, her eyes looking up to see the red streak in her hair. The rest of her body was on the other side of her sister's ass, waiting for Ryuko to drop back down. When she did so, Satsuki found her nose near her muff, finding it just a little on the hairy side, and her mouth meeting up with the folds. The class president made an attempt to make out with her sister's meat curtains, treating them as if they were actual lips. It still tickled Ryuko quite a bit, though she couldn't show that while her mouth was busy sucking on Nazo's cock.

The mind control club president patted his hand into Ryuko's hair similarly how he had done to her sister moments ago. She may not have shown it in her eyes, giving him that edgy leer that had become a trademark in her case, but the way she slurped on his dick told him the true story of her excitement. The tongue flicked rapidly against his tip, rubbing against the urethral entrance just for the sake of eating the precum that came about. She was getting at it like it were candy, swallowing it down once it filled half her mouth.

Satsuki was in a similar position, having taken admiration to the flavor of Ryuko and her pussy after having become her seat for the next few minutes. Her nostrils flared up with the scent of vaginal juices, while her tongue was collecting the nectar as it rode down the tunnel. She had made her way between the flesh curtains, having pushed too hard with her tongue when she was making out with her relative's muff. While it did taste well for her palate, she did still prefer eating Ryuko's ass, as well as her own, but this would suffice until she could get more flavor coming from her sister and the rectal cavity.

After having a bit more fun with Nazo's cock, Ryuko's eyes widened as her cheeks puffed up, having felt a huge blast of his seed dump into her mouth. She nearly choked from the sudden nature of the release, though she still managed to swallow it with ease. She called down, her demeanor returning to her default behavior, all while Satsuki remained beneath her. The longer haired sibling was growing used to her sister's nectar, tonguing away at the tunnel the same way she would her anus. But she still wanted more of that compared to the flavor of pussy.

Scooting herself back just a few inches, Satsuki had her nose pushing between Ryuko's folds, her nostrils now filled with the scent of fluids as they trickle onto her schnoz. Her mouth was now even with the asshole, her tongue moving slowly against the anal entry while sliding as far up the crack as it possibly could. Ryuko hummed as her sibling licked at her skin, hoping she was suffocating between the fat ass cheeks she had been working so hard on. Her rear may not have the same amount of cushion that the class president's had, but it was worth sitting on her face just to rub into her at long last.

As she grinds her backside over her sibling's face, Ryuko continued to clean Nazo's cock, the hypnotist pleased to have such a large load to slip down her throat even after having already cum in Satsuki's ass. While he enjoyed filling her stomach with his seed by way of oral services, he still wanted more to give her, and knew he had to have a taste of her anus for himself, feeding both himself and his cock.

“Hey, Ryuko, mind if I have a taste of your ass now? I think it's only fair,” he said, “I've already had a good taste of Satsuki, I think I should have a little try for yours as well.”

Satsuki sighed, pulling her tongue away from Ryuko's rectum. “I suppose I could share it.” she said, moving herself out from the comfort of Ryuko's rear end.

“Just don't get too rough.” Ryuko replied, leaning against the seat of the sofa. She stuck her ass out, letting Nazo get a good glimpse while she shook it from side to side. Even though she came nowhere near her sister in size, the way her cheeks wiggled back and forth was a sight for sore eyes in Nazo's view. The mind controller lunged at her ass, gripping her cheeks while burying his face into the crack, his tongue going straight for her rectal cavity. He savored the taste that rested on his tongue, his mouth filling up with the sweet delight of Ryuko's anal aroma. Ryuko had a few grunts while Satsuki watched on, her finger sliding between her crack as she stared at her shorter haired sister having a tongue lashing that she wanted to have once more.

When Nazo changed positions, rolling onto his rear to give himself better access to Ryuko. Satsuki watched as his cock slowly rose back into a full erection, the stick twitching about on its way up. She could see how interested he was in her sister's asshole, leaving her to wonder if she could possibly match the oral skills the Mind Control Club president had previously experienced with her old rival. There was, of course, one way to find out.

Satsuki sat with her rear end pushed up against Ryuko's, leaning into Nazo's dick as best she could while in a somewhat awkward position. She managed to get the tip of his cock inside her mouth, pushing on down the thick dick while her tongue tickled away at his crown, especially flicking over the urethra. It did cause the hypnotist to giggle, his tongue moving in similar fashion against Ryuko's cavern walls, aping how the class president was using her oral skills to arouse him and bring his cock fully back to life after that release.

“Okay, that feels nice.” Ryuko admitted, her breathing growing somewhat heavy. She did enjoy the way Nazo teased her, but she couldn't lie, her sister did a much better job at working on her ass. She especially appreciated making out with her afterwards, having more developed feelings for Satsuki than she ever would Nazo. But the fact that she would think that, it did make her wonder if she was forgetting something. There was a conversation they were having that went off the rails, and now she forgot the topic already. It was on the tip of her tongue, just like the flavor of cum and Satsuki's savory ass.

The class president was still sucking on Nazo's dick, her hand giving his balls a firm and tight squeeze that caused his body to jitter. It was such a sensitive area that the president was playing with, although it did still show off her much more dominant side. But the hypnotist was the one in charge, he just had to be, otherwise the reality he had made everyone experience would crumble and he would be caught under her heel once more. And yet, at the same time, he was somehow enjoying the hard nature of Satsuki playing with his balls, as if wanting more from her and her talents.

But he had just realized, in all of this fun and action, there was something missing; while he had been eating ass and came inside the president, he couldn't help but be caught aware that he hadn't laid claim to Ryuko's ass just yet. Clearly, this was an issue that needed to be fixed.

“Hey, Ryuko,” Nazo said as he pulled his tongue from her hole, “How about I fuck you now? I don't think I had the chance to do that yet, right?”

“Hm...didn't he?” Ryuko asked, looking back at her sister while her lips were suctioned to his dick. “I coulda swore he did already.”

Satsuki popped her lips off the stick, her lower lip covered in her drool. “I don't remember anything about him plowing your ass.” she admitted. “Maybe just let him have another go, just to be safe.”

“Fine, you're the boss.” Ryuko groaned. Nazo removed himself from underneath Ryuko, getting on his knees while Satsuki moved herself onto the sofa. With her ass in her sister's face, she felt the tongue enter her ass, which finally felt relief that it was getting attention once again. Ryuko hummed when Nazo shoved his dick inside her rectum, giving it a hard pounding as he gripped onto her cheeks. As he squeezed in the soft nature of her booty, his hips slapped into them, the sound of skin hitting skin as he took enjoyment out of reaming such a wonderful ass. Both sisters had their advantages, he would admit, but they were definitely the better rears in all of Honnouji. He grunted loudly while slapping into Ryuko's backside, hering short hums while her tongue occupied the class president's asshole. She had already grabbed a good taste of the anus, but it was clear that Satsuki couldn't resist having more attention brought her way. The way she bit her lower lip, even with her hardened stare, told him enough about just how much she needed the pampering.

Nazo pounded harder into Ryuko, her asshole coming across as a smooth glide for his boner as the veins throbbed against the wall. He was taking great enjoyment over having such an honor to ream her like this, even if he somewhat had to force his way into the picture in order to do so. The loud slurping noises the shorter haired sister made was rather distracting, although he could still see that Satsuki was enjoying herself, as evidenced by her vaginal fluids dripping onto the sofa. It would be a mess that needed to be cleaned up, but fortunately for him he could just get the sisters to do something about it. With their mouths, he hoped.

But as much as he enjoyed staring at their rear ends, Nazo was still looking to make things more exciting between himself and the sisters, having at least one more idea up his sleeve. He just wished he had the muscle to perform it, a curse to his much nerdier desires and time spent honing his hypnosis skills.

The club president wrapped his arms around Ryuko's, using that as leverage for the time being. He pulled her onto the sofa, sitting next to Satsuki, who watched as Nazo sat down with her sister so casual about her current predicament. Nazo thrusted his hips upwards into Ryuko's bottom, hearing the thunderous slap of skin on skin once more as her cheeks shook with the power of his crotch bashing into her. The shorter haired sibling breathed through her nostrils, acting so casual about the position she was in, as if nothing fazed her all that much. This didn't surprise the class president, considering for herself just how little she ever showed any emotion of excitement other than her default glare.

Still, she wanted to join in on the fun, doing so by getting on her knees and sitting between Nazo's legs just as Ryuko lifted hers up of her own consciousness. This allowed Nazo to let go of her arms for only a second, locking her legs in with his submission hold as well. The nature of the position wasn't for him to see, but he did enjoy the idea of Ryuko feeling much more exposed and presentable, having fewer clothes than she's ever worn before in her life. He could actually hear her pussy squirt out fluids without being able to see it, likely from the pressure his cock was putting on her as it rubbed up against her walls. It was likely going against her vaginal area as well, causing it to spurt out like it was.

As Ryuko bounced atop Nazo, Satsuki was there to lick at his dick, moving along with her sister's asshole as she moved about on the stick. She enjoyed the flavor of ass on his shaft, especially now that it was a bit more fresh in comparison to before. The joy of having her sibling's asshole as the end goal was satisfying to her mouth, although she merely wished she could get her tongue inside while the club president was reaming her.

Nazo thrusted harder into Ryuko, with Satsuki watching her sister's rear end bounce with all the strength the hypnotist could muster. His balls bounced hard as he did so, with Satsuki's chin getting slapped in the process. She had ignored the hard hitting nut sack, focusing instead of her sister and the sweet yet spicy flavor her asshole provided. Her tongue continued to do its best to get inside her rectum, but the space was far too small, with Nazo's cock making it airtight. Ryuko didn't look as though she minded it, even as her pussy squirted onto the top of Satsuki's hair.

After enough time, the mind control club president could feel himself losing his self-control. His dick throbbed heavily against Ryuko's rectal walls, begging for release. He couldn't bare the hard feeling for much longer, even if he did wish to have much more fun with the sisters. But he supposed he could convince them to stay home from school, or even use them throughout the day. Either could work for him, really.

When it came time to release, Nazo held Ryuko as close to his lap as she could, the short haired girl grunting as she felt her anal cavity filling up with his seed. Satsuki started on, awaiting the moment when his cream would pop out, hankering for more of that strange yet addicting flavor. Nazo growled as he pushed his hands against the back of Ryuko's head, putting a strain on her that, after multiple battles with Satsuki and the others, she was quite used to.

When he stopped filling her up, Satsuki popped his cock from Ryuko's asshole, first licking him clean of whatever cum stuck to his member. When she saw the first signs of his milky seed escape the rectum, she jumped on it immediately, humming with delight as she licked Nazo's semen out of her sister's behind. It tasted just as well as her own asshole, though the cream was a nice touch. Ryuko sighed as she came down off her own high, although nobody would know she had experienced one by looking at her face.

Pulling away from their bodies, Satsuki hummed in thought. "Hang on a moment. We were discussing something, weren't we?" She asked.

"I think?" Ryuko asked, tapping her chin in deep thought. "I thought it was about how something around here doesn't feel right, but I guess…no, i don't know. Nazo?"

The club president was far too tired to say anything, but he still tried to muster something so they wouldn't grow more suspicious. "I…um…well…you know what, I think if neither of you can remember it, then it probably isn't all that important. Right?"

The two sisters exchanged glances, with Ryuko unable to ignore the drooling cum on Satsuki's lip. "I think he's right."

"Yes, I agree." Satsuki nodded. She then leaned into her sister's face, their tongues locking up again as the longer haired girl shared the seed with her sister, a sight that Nazo especially never grew tired of. The hypnotist grinned, excited that he could get to experience this view firsthand, though he had to thank his talents for getting himself this far.

As his dick hardened from the sight of the two, Nazo let go of the full Nelson Ryuko had been placed in, pushing his rod back inside her asshole. He wasn't don't just yet, and could likely go a whole DAY with the siblings without needing a break. They certainly thought so as well, given they wouldn't stop sharing cum and ass from their tongues over the next hour.

And as he continued to pound his dick into Ryuko's ass, all he could think about was how much he loved having this power, as it allowed him to bend the world to his rules. Just as he wanted it to be.


End file.
